Comment lui dire ?
by mizamnesia
Summary: OS : Trixie et Eli sont seuls à la base secrète, quand Trixie se fait enlever par Diablos Natcho, un criminel travaillant pour le Professeur Blakk. Eli la sauvera-t-il ? Quels émois cela occasionnera-t-il ? One shot à propos de la série Slugterra. Elixie.


Salut tout le monde ! Après « Le retour de Chihiro » me revoilà avec un one shot sur la série « Slugterra » et plus particulièrement pour un Elixie (couple Eli / Trixie). Ceci est ma 2ème fanfic, soyez indulgents !

Assez bavardé, bonne lecture ! )

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§

PDV général :

Dans la base secrète des Shane, Trixie consultait son ordinateur de bon matin, comme à son habitude. Kord et Pronto étaient partis tous les deux la veille, afin de rendre visite à leurs familles pour la fête annuelle de Slugbirth, une fête commémorative de la naissance de Slugterra.

Alors qu'elle regardait les commentaires de ses dernières vidéos sur leurs aventures, Eli arriva dans le salon, se campa sur ses deux jambes poings sur hanches et annonça :

«- Hey Trixie ! Ca te dirait une promenade en mecha le long de la rivière Sulpig ?

-Hum, oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu es déjà prêt à ce que je vois ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils chevauchaient leurs mecha, le vent sifflant dans leurs oreilles, l'air ébouriffant leurs cheveux. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger un morceau.

PDV de Trixie :

Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe, et mangeâmes notre sandwich, chacun dans ses pensées. Je me demandais bien à quoi pensait Eli en ce moment, il avait l'air préoccupé. Comme il ne disait rien, je lui demandai :

« -Ca va ?

-Oh, oui, je repensais au rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit.

-Quel genre de rêve ?

-Ce n'est pas important. Je rêvais de Blakk et de Twist. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit rangé de son côté !

-Tu sais, il y avait des chances pour que ça arrive. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il n'est même pas payé ! Il travaille gratuitement ou quoi ?

-Non, je pense que Blakk en a fait son apprenti. Quelle raison pour lui de rester là sinon ?

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison... »

Nous finîmes de manger en silence, et rentrâmes à la base. L'après-midi, nous entraînâmes nos slugs à l'extérieur. Je regardais, pendant un moment de répit, Eli tirer. Il était vraiment très doué, et de plus il était plutôt attirant. Non, il fallait que je me ressaisisse ! Mais d'un autre côté, il était vraiment beau et attentionné, c'était un vrai héros…mais que m'arrivait-il ? Voilà que je me mettais à ne penser qu'à lui ! Cela m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent maintenant. Il fallait que je prenne garde.

A la fin de l'entraînement, nous regagnâmes la base où nous passâmes une agréable soirée. Il faut dire que la cuisine de Pronto ne nous manquait pas ! Et nous n'eûmes aucune difficulté à convaincre nos slugs de nous laisser la télé.

Enfin, nous nous couchâmes. Bientôt, je ressentis le besoin de dormir, et fermai les yeux.

 _Une gifle. Elle m'avait fait mal, mais je ne dirais rien, rien du tout._

 _« Et maintenant maudite fille, tu vas me dire quel est le secret des Shane et d'où vient ton ami Eli !_

 _-Jamais ! hurlai-je_

 _-Sans ce cas, tu vas regarder tout tes amis et les êtres qui te sont chers mourir ! Et je réserve une séance de torture à Eli Shane avant que tu n'assistes à sa mort, hahaha !_

AAAAAARGH ! Je me réveillai en sueur, dans mon lit. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, rien qu'un cauchemar. Je cherchai le sommeil, en vain. Je décidai donc de faire une petite ballade nocturne non loin de la base. Je m'habillai et sortis. L'air de la nuit était frais, cela me faisait du bien. Soudain, une main se plaqua contre ma bouche, et je me sentis tirée en arrière par un forcené. Diablos Natcho ! Il m'enferma dans un sac alors que je me débattais de toutes mes forces. Je devinai qu'il m'emmenai je ne savais où au bruit que fit son moyen de transport en démarrant.

Quelle idiote ! J'étais sortie sans blaster et sans slugs, j'étais complètement désarmée. Je m'en voulais. Que ferait Eli demain quand il s'apercevrait de mon absence ? Il partirait à ma recherche sans aucun doute. Tout ceci était un piège destiné à l'attraper !

Quelques temps plus tard, la mecha stoppa. Je sentis qu'on me portait. Enfin, on me posa sans ménagement au sol et me fit sortir du sac. Je respirai à l'air libre, mais j'eus le souffle coupé quand je vis qui se tenait devant moi : le Pr. Thaddeus Blakk en personne.

« Que faîtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée ?

-Oh, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Répondit-il avec un regard froid.

Amenez-là à l'endroit prévu, il faut qu'elle parle ! » ordonna-t-il

On m'emmena dans une grande pièce juste à droite du grand hall de la bâtisse de Blakk. On me plaça dans une machine où j'avais les pieds et poings écartés, prisonniers, m'empêchant de bouger.

« Alors, commençons ! dit le Professeur, d'où vient Eli Shane ?

-Je ne dirais rien ! répliquai-je

-Dommage. Se contenta-t-il de dire. Allez-y !

Aussitôt, je ressentis une vive douleur partout dans mon corps. Je ne savais d'où elle provenait, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais mal !

-Cessez. Reprenons, révèle moi tout ce que tu sais à propos du jeune Shane.

-Jamais ! criai-je

Et, ce faisant, la douleur reprit. Je hurlai

-Arrêtez ! Une dernière chance, mademoiselle : dis-moi tout ou je te jure que tu en subiras les conséquences ! dit-il

Il n'oserait pas me tuer, je le savais. Il n'était pas question que je révèle quoi que ce soit à ce monstre.

-Je ne parlerais pas ! affirmai-je d'une voix faible

-Bien, tant pis pour toi ! Allez-y, puissance maximum. J'eus peur, mais il fallait que je tienne, il le fallait ! Je pensai à Eli. La douleur qui me submergea était pire que ce que je pouvais supporter, je hurlai et me débattit, puis, je sombrai dans les ténèbres et la souffrance.

PDV de Eli :

Lorsque je me réveillai et descendit dans le salon, Trixie n'était pas encore levée. Peut-être était-elle fatiguée de la journée de la veille ? Je montai voir dans sa chambre et entrouvrit doucement la porte. Bizarre, le lit était défait et il n'y avait nulle trace d'elle dans la chambre. Je redescendis au rez-de-chaussée et l'appelai. Pas de réponse. Je fouillai la base, mais aucun signe de Trixie. Elle avait dû sortir faire un tour. J'allai dehors et, ne la trouvant pas, j'allai réveiller les slugs. Les siennes étaient toujours là. Je commençait à vraiment m'inquiéter. Je pris mes slugs encore dans le brouillard du sommeil, et me préparai à partir à sa recherche. Puis, alors que j'allais monter sur Lucky, les slugs de Trixie arrivèrent, portant son blaster. Après tout, ne sachant pas ce qui 'attendait, je les pris également avec moi.

J'enfourchai ma mecha et fonçai vers le passeur de la rivière. Je lui demandai :

« -Hum, excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille rousse, avec des couettes, un pantalon gris et un haut vert récemment ?

-Désolé jeune homme, je n'ai vu personne, mais cette nuit quelqu'un a traversé la rivière en portant un sac qui remuait.

-Quelqu'un ?

-Oui, il était grand, massif, avait la peau grise et des yeux étonnamment rouges.

-Natcho !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-C'était sans aucun doute Diablos Natcho –je le reconnus à la description du bonhomme- vous dites qu'il avait un sac remuant ?

-Oui, j'aurai juré que quelque chose se débattait furieusement à l'intérieur.

Je retins mon souffle, elle avait été enlevée et Natcho travaillait pour Blakk ! Il fallait que je la retrouve !

-Trixie ! Merci monsieur, vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse.

-Je vous en prie, c'était la moindre des choses. »

Je poursuivis ma route. Trixie, aux mains de Blakk et sans blaster, sans slugs. J'espérai qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave, ou Blakk en paierai les conséquences ! J'arrivai enfin devant l'immense bâtisse. Je garai ma mecha sur le bas-côté et attendit. Un garde pointa le son nez. Aussitôt, je lançai Stuns qui rebondit et l'assomma en plein sur la tête. « Joli travail, Stuns ! » Ma slug hocha la tête. J'enfilai le costume du garde et me faufilai jusqu'à la porte. Là, j'entrai. Deux autres servants de Blakk discutaient. Je les écoutai attentivement :

« -Ouais, ils l'ont amenée cette nuit, ils disent que le Shane viendra la sauver à tous les coups et ils l'ont enfermée dans une cellule.

-Où ça ? Mais ils n'ont pas essayé de lui faire avouer quelque chose ?

-Dans la cellule à droite en entrant. Ils lui ont posé des questions, et comme elle répondait pas, ils l'ont torturée.

-Wouah ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont utilisé cette fois ?

-La machine de la souffrance.

-Oh là ! Elle a dû souffrir le martyr la pauvre !

-Ouais, comme tu dis. Mais bon, les partisans de Shane, faut les… » il n'acheva pas. Je leur lançais une Electra puis, profitant de leur faiblesse, envoyai Spinner les enrouler dans une toile très serrée. J'avais tous les renseignements qu'il me fallait. J'ouvris, grâce au passe, l'accès à la cellule où elle était enfermée. Je la trouvai inconsciente. Je ne perdis pas de temps, je la portai et sortit de la bâtisse avant de me faire repérer. Je me changeai et, la chargeant sur Lucky, m'installai derrière elle, afin qu'elle soit appuyée sur moi pour ne pas tomber.

Arrivés à la base, je la pris et la portai jusqu'au salon. Là, je la déposai doucement sur le canapé du salon. Les slugs allèrent grignoter un morceau. Pendant ce temps, je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle et priai qu'elle reprenne conscience.

PDV de Trixie :

 _Tout n'était que ténèbres. Cependant, j'entendis une voix loin. « Trixie ! Trixie je t'en prie reviens à moi ! Ne me laisse pas ! Trixie s'il te plaît ! Reviens ! » Alors, je décidai de lui obéir. J'entrouvris les yeux, puis les refermai. Enfin, au prix d'un gros effort, j'ouvris vraiment les yeux._ Je vis son visage penché sur moi.

PDV général :

Lorsqu'Eli vit Trixie ouvrir les yeux, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. « Trixie, tu es revenue ! Merci ! ». Elle était encore à moitié inconsciente.

« -Trixie, merci d'avoir supporté ce…cette… il soupira, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi !

-Ne t'en fais pas Eli, tout va bien. Je ne devais pas trahir les secrets des Shane. Cette souffrance n'aura pas été inutile. Je… »elle ne pût continuer car ses lèvres furent soudain occupées. Eli se dégagea et la regarda, _avec tendresse_ se dit-elle. Alors, oubliant toute retenue, elle lui rendit son baiser, tâchant d'y exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, et Eli le compris sans doute car il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Enfin, à bout de souffle, ils s'arrêtèrent. Il baissa les yeux, rougissant. Elle, au contraire, releva le visage d'Eli vers elle de son index.

« -Jamais plus je ne te perdrai, Trix dit-il

-Je t'aime déclara-t-elle

-Je t'aime, répondit-il simplement.

§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§O§

Et voilà ! Une petite fanfic Elixie qui, j'espère, vous aura plu. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'évènements, mais c'est une des versions que l'on peut adopter.

Dites-moi si ça vous a plu ! (Reviews !)

Love, mizamnesia


End file.
